The Synchronicity Test!/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Synchronicity Test in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with Alain, D-Team, Alpha Gang, their Dinosaurs, Kim, Ron and Rufus are walking until they see the Pokemon Center) Rex Owen: There's the Pokemon Center. Ron Stoppable: Let's go, cause I'm starving. Kim Possible: Ron, didn't you eat lunch like 40 minutes ago? Ron Stoppable: I did, but I haven't eaten a lot of food. Max Taylor: Okay. Let's get going. (Alain and his friends walks away until we cut to the Pokemon Center) Narrator: Continuing their journey to Snowbelle City sight of Ash's eight Gym Battle challenge. Our Heroes are exploring of a nearby Pokemon Center. Gmerl: '''It does feel good to take a rest at these Pokemon Centers. - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Synchronicity Test! - - - - - - '''Alain: Whenever we meet, your in the middle of the battle. Hi! Rod: Hello, Ash! Ash Ketchum: Hey, guys! Sakura Avalon: Hello. Madison Taylor: It's so good to see you guys again! Laura: You too, Madison. Emerl: You guys know each other? Ash Ketchum: Oh yes. They know each other for a long time. Madison Taylor: That's right. Alain: Same thing. Interesting device your wearing. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we're trying to figure out what's with Greninja's power? - Alain: Right! I was hoping to battle Greninja again! - - - Ash Ketchum: All right, guys. What do you want to do while we wait? Alain: I'm not sure. Kim Possible: Same here. Ash Ketchum: You two must have some other Pokemon with you besides Charizard, Liepard, Alakazam, Slurpuff and Pidgeot right? Alain: Yeah, in fact I do. Kim Possible: I have another Pokemon too. - - - - Ash Ketchum: Noivern, I choose you! Princess Anna: Lucario, go! (They threw their Pokeballs sending out Noivern and Lucario) Pikachu: Pika? Pikachu, Pika? Ash Ketchum: Sorry, buddy I wanted to give Noivern a turn too. Princess Anna: He'll pick you to battle another time. Okay. Pikachu: (Stubborned) Pika, pika! Tai Kamiya: Hey, Pikachu he said another time so calm down. Serena: Noivern, Lucario, good luck! Bonnie: Battle hard! Alain: Metang, let's go! Kim Possible: You too, Rhyperior! (They threw their Pokeballs sending out Metang and Rhyperior) Rigby: '''Alain has a Metang awesome. '''Mordecai: And Kim has a Rhyperior, cool. Ash Ketchum: A Metang and Rhyperior! - - - - Madison Taylor: The camera is all set. Clemont: Alright then, battle begin! (The battle begins) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Metang - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Suddenly Ash feels strange and was not moving a muscle) - - (Ash collapses) Serena: Ash no! Tai Kamiya: Ash! Clemont: Ash! Takato Matsuki: Did you see that?! Guilmon: He Collapsed! (Mega Charizard X turns back to normal Charizard and Ash-Greninja turns back into normal Greninja and then fell to it's knee in exhaustion) Kim Possible: Oh, no! (Alain gasp in horror as he runs to help) Serena: Ash! Ash! Tai Kamiya: Ash, wake up! Agumon: Oh, no! Davis Motomiya: Are you okay? Veemon: Say something! Takuya Kanbara: Talk to us! Marcus Damon: What happened? Agumon (Data Squad): Don't collapsed! Get up! Mikey Kudo: He's blacked out. Shoutmon: Yeah, then what are we going to do? Tai Kamiya: Let's take him inside the Pokemon Center. (In Ash's dream we see Greninja) - - - (Ash wakes up in reality) Serena: He's waking up. Bonnie: Hey, Ash. Clemont: Ash, are you alright? Bloom: Give him some space guys. - - - - Emerl: (clears throat) Everyone, I would like to speak to Ash alone. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Later that night we see Alain, his Charizard, Max, Kim and their friends are camping for the night) Alain: Everything's fine here. We'll keep reaching mega evolution and... Male Team Flare Grunt: Hold on. A new video from Lysandre has just arrived. (The video shows to see Mairin and a coma Chespie) Mairin: Hi, guys, I got good news! Zoe Drake: Mairin! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episodes ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts